Estúpido Y Sexy Profesor
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] La idea de ser profesor sustituto gracias al torpe de su padre, era una asco! Pero... tal vez, una alumna rebelde, malcriada, infantil y por sobre todo irrespetuosa, haga que cambie de parecer con el tiempo.


**HI MINNA! :D**

**Soy yo! **

**Zariita: ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? **

**Siempre tienes que arruinarme todo, verdad? T-T**

**Zariita: Soy tu amiga que esperabas ^^**

**Bueno… chicas, espero que les agrade este fic que se me vino a la cabeza de repente…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara le pertenecen a nada más y nada menós que a Peach-Pit… sí fuera mío… créanme, el anime sería hentai e.e**

**ESTÚPIDO Y SEXY PROFESOR**

Frunció el ceño y murmuro maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras conducía por la aglomerada carretera.

Él, en serio, ni debería estar haciendo esto.

Recordó –nuevamente– a una persona que se parecía a él debido a los genes, recordó a la persona que le había permitido adquirir esos profundos ojos zafiros, cabello del mismo color y piel morena. En otras palabras, recordó a su padre. Tsukiyomi Aruto.

Si bien, su padre era un hombre que andaba de viaje en viaje, era comprensible, ese era su trabajo. Andar en las giras internacionales con toda una banda tocando su instrumento favorito: El Violín. Eso no le molestaba para nada, ni le importaba, lo que le molestaba era que el idiota de su padre, haya aceptado un trabajo que no podría cumplir!

Ya había mencionado que su trabajo no le importaba, ¿verdad? Pues sí, eso era muy cierto eso. Sin embargo, hubo una excepción cuando su padre le aviso de la nada, que sería el nuevo tutor del curso de unos alumnos de la preparatoria Seiyo. Claro, ¡Y como a él le encantaban las sorpresas!

Si… porque a Tsukiyomi Ikuto le encantaba levantarse a las 5 A.M., le encantaba darles clase a unos jóvenes hormonales, le encantaba soportar las ruidosas bocinas del tránsito, le encantaba tener que preparar una clase de quien sabe que, le encantaba tener que revisar exámenes donde la mayoría saldría reprobado…

¡Por Favor! ¡Que se note el estúpido y maldito sarcasmo!

Ya se imaginaba su martirio…

A sus 23 años de edad que tenía, era un genio. Había terminado los estudios básicos en tiempo record. Nunca gusto de los números o letras –aunque le iba bien–, pero sí gustaba demasiado de la música y decidió dedicarse a eso. Después de todo, en eso le iba mejor.

Ganaba el dinero que quería, gracias a su hermana, una cantante reconocida, una sola canción donde la acompañara tocando su instrumento favorito y ya, tenía para mantenerse viviendo de lujo por mucho tiempo.

Pero ya… ¿Él? ¿Trabajar de profesor? Pfff… en su vida, se había imaginado una desfachatez como esa!

Entro al aula con aires de superioridad, cargada de molestia e ira. Aquí comenzaba su sufrimiento.

La clase entera se lo quedo observando, como era de esperarse, las jóvenes comentaron lo apuesto y sexy que era. Ante eso su ego creció. Mientras tanto, los chicos eran los únicos que se daban cuenta de que se veía muy joven como para ser un profesor. Y con eso una arrogante sonrisa floreció.

-Buenos Días. Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto –se presento debidamente–. Desde este momento, seré su nuevo tutor. No aceptare bromas en mi clase, si alguno de ustedes piensa en hacer payasadas, les advierto que terminaré echándolo de aquí, entendido? –wow! Por primera vez sintió una gran y grata autoridad en su persona, demasiada.

Los alumnos nuevamente se sorprendieron. Ese chico se veía como esos carismáticos, esos que les caen bien a todo el mundo, de esos del comportamiento libre y espíritu de gato callejero. Sin embargo, demostró ser lo contrario.

En un parpadeo, la puerta corrediza de esa aula se abrió con fuerza brutal, mostrando así, a una chica con la respiración tan agitada que parecía haber salido de la carrera de resistencia más larga del mundo. Cabe destacar que llamaba la atención, su raro cabello color a chicle. Rosado.

Miró a su nuevo "sensei" de forma desinteresada y ni lo saludo. Se dirigió a su asiento a paso tranquilo, una vez que llego a él, se sentó. El Peliazul la miro de forma desaprobatoria a la vez que arqueaba una ceja. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ella lo había ignorado? ¿¡Ella había ignorado al gran Ikuto!? Chasqueo su lengua y habló.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –la chica ni respondió. Miraba muy tranquilita a la ventana. Esa mocosa…

Cierta castaña que se sentaba detrás de ella, le pasó la voz–. Amu-chii –la mencionada la miro de reojo–. El profesor te está hablando.

Miro indiferente al frente–. ¿Dijo algo? –Eso fue lo que derramo la última gota del vaso de su paciencia. ¡La muy desgraciada ni lo había escuchado!

Un tenso silencio reino en ese salón de clases.

-Te pregunte cual era tu nombre –dijo aun sin perder la compostura, que ya sintiera la ira en su ser, no significaba que lo iba a mostrar.

-Hinamori Amu.

-Muy bien… Hinamori, retírate del aula –expreso sin duda alguna. Ella había llegado minutos después que él. Ella había llegado tarde, era una buena razón para botarla, aparte de que lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

-¿¡Por qué!? –se atrevió a preguntarle. Ahora sí, sus compañeros de clase disfrutaban de esa mañanera función.

-Porque llegaste tarde. Llegaste después de mí.

-Mire. –señalo el relog que estaba arriba de la pizarra–. Son las 7:30 y a las 7:40 comienzan las clases.

-No me importa –la pelirosada lo miro incrédula–. Cuando yo llegue, las clases comenzaran.

-Tch… Mald-

Iba a maldecirlo pero, la voz de una castaña la detuvo.

-Amu-chi, mejor dejalo así. –intento calmarla y logró, por suerte.

La chica de orbes ambarinas se levanto farfullando insultos hacia su nuevo tutor, pasó molesta entre los sitios de sus compañeros que la miraban como si fuera un simio del circo, eso la hizo rabiar más. Gacho su mirada y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió.

Una vez fuera, giro su cuerpo en dirección al peliazul. Muy bien, era una buena oportunidad para disculparse. Tal vez si ella lo hacía, él…

-¡IMBECIL! –le grito con furia cerrando la puerta de golpe.

El profesor abrió los ojos como platos. Esa niñita se había atrevido a insultarlo a… ¿Él? ¿A su gran persona? Definitivamente, ya veía al alumno que siempre desaprobaría en su clase.

Un chico de orbes esmeraldas tapó su boca para reprimir tremenda carcajada que se iba echar. Insultar al nuevo profesor… ¡Típico de su amiga!

**Y aquí termino… como verán, esta será una relación de "Odio-Amor" creo que muy común, no? XD**

**Zariita: ¬¬' Tienes fics que actualizar y te llenas de más proyectos… no tienes remedio! IDIOTA!**

**T-T Juro terminar todos mis fics xD Jeje, si alguno de ustedes lee mi otro fic Amuto… esperen por favor, la inspiración no me llega con ese fic u.u Ahora solo tengo cabeza para el HitsuHina, una parejita de Bleach xD**

**Zariita: Despídete ya…!**

**Ok… Minna ojala les haya agradado…**

**JA NE!**


End file.
